degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160309132528
I’m loving Ian/Caleb more and more each episode. I wanted so badly to resist it because the end of them is inevitable and Gallavich still holds the number one spot in my heart. I’m super scared for Ian/Calev as a ship… Not because they’re GOING to break up. I expect that. Hell, I even WANT that. Because at the end of the day, I do want Gallavich back and Ian obviously can’t have both LOL. It’s HOW the writers are going to end them that worries me. If it was up to me, Ian/Caleb would continue their healthy, fun and affectionate relationship and then at some point at the end of the season, Ian admits to Caleb that he’s still in love with Mickey and he doesn’t want to keep fighting it. Caleb understands and they break up on good terms. My fear though? The writers would make Caleb do something extremely fucked up or try to expose him as some bad person whilst faking the good guy act all along. At which point, Ian would regret every negative thing he said about Mickey and go crying for him to come back. That would piss me off for several reasons. 1. I like Caleb. As the only black gay male this show has had thus far, I’d be really pissed if they wrote him in a negative light. 2. While Ian DOES owe Mickey an apology for things he’s done to hurt him. I’m simply too bitter about the shade and venom spewed at Ian who is equally deserving of sympathy and understanding. 3. I cannot stand the fandom as it is and I’m not looking forward to hearing any of their shit. With as much reaching as they do, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re lowkey praying for Caleb to do something bad. Because the closer he and Ian get. The sweeter Caleb becomes. The more people start hating it seems. I see nothing wrong with what Ian and Caleb has right now. It doesn’t mean they have to be endgame. Hell, I don’t want them to be. I can’t stress that enough. Just because I’m not sucking Mickey’s dick, it doesn’t mean I don’t want him and Ian to get back together again. It IS possible to love Gallavich without hating on every single thing about the show that doesn’t revolve around them, or rather just Mickey. But in the meantime… I love this. What I love about this doesn’t make me reflect on Gallavich in a bad way. In fact, it makes me LOVE Gallavich even more and look forward to all the beautiful potential they have in the future if Noel ever comes back. Because if the writers end Ian/Caleb’s relationship WITHOUT fucking it up royally, Ian would rise from it with BETTER expectations and higher standards for Mikcey. AND in return, he will love and treat Mickey the way he deserves to be treated. In other words, Caleb is not Ian’s future. He’s someone to learn and grow from. His parents weren’t shit. Those old ass pedophiles he was fucking weren’t shit. Mickey, who comes from even more tragic circumstances and a dysfunctional upbringing, loved Ian very much and vise versa. The LOVE is there. But soon, if Gallavich reunites, they would both see that love alone wasn’t enough and they will bring in more positive elements of a relationship, apply it to their own and co-exist much healthier and happier than ever. Give Caleb a break and stay hopeful for Gallavich.